clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2010
The ' Holiday Party 2010' is a party in Club Penguin.The party was very simalar to the 2009 verison only their was a different free items. Coins for change returned but a different verison. On the Migrator you were able to play a christmas verison of Treasure Hunt like the past two years. During the party, a new room was added which was shown in the Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin: Expanded Edition. It currently goes under the name as ??? room. Also there were two stamps added which were the Volunteer stamp and Top Volunteer stamp. History It was confirmed in Club Penguin's recent poll, and the What's New Blog. It is the 6th annual Holiday Party. Before Rockhopper came for this party there was a note on a box from Rockhopper at the Beach. The note said: "I be leavin' these tubes with ye! Me and Yarr be visitin' soon for Coins for Change! -Rockhopper and Yarr." Also, in a recent blog comment, Billybob confirmed it will end on December 27th. Also, Rockhopper was spotted bringing tubes on his ship which were sooner used for Coins for Change to transfer coins collected to the Lighthouse. Free Items *Reindeer Antlers (Ski Village) *Globe Hat (Rockhopper's Rare Items) *Santa's Present Bag (Magic Sleigh Ride) (Members Only) Trivia *This is the first Christmas Party to have a Soccer Pitch (AKA Stadium). *Many new Penguins were happy that a rare Item came back, which was The Reindeer Antlers. *If you threw a snowball in the Lighthouse or Beacon, it would turn into a coin. Also, in the ??? room, if you threw a snowball it would turn into an ornament. *This is the second ever Holiday Party to have a night sky and aurora boulis. Maybe the next Holiday Party will be the same or every holiday party will be like this? *This the third time the Map was decorated. *Rockhopper said that he will fill the Lighthouse with the donated coins from Coins for Change. In an SWF file, the Lighthouse is filled with coins that you can't see anything but coins. The Beacon, too will be filled with coins, but only the light bulb is going to be filled with coins. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Log_in_Screen.png|The log-in screen advertising the party. File:Coins_for_Change_Log-In.png|The log-in screen advertising Coins For Change. Holidaypartysneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of Holiday Party from BillyBob's blog. All the coins for chnage thingsWM.png|All steps of Lighthouse & Beacon during Holiday Party 2010 Construction File:HP2010C-DC.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Dance Lounge. File:HP2010C-T.png|The preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Town. File:Beach_Construction.png|The Preparations for the Holiday Party 2010 at the Beach. Party Pictures Holiday Party Town.png|The Town Holiday Party Coffee shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party Dock.png|Dock Current lighouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Current_beacon.PNG|Beacon Holiday Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge Holiday Party Mountain.PNG|Mountain Holiday Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party Migrator.png|The Migrator Holiday Party Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party Hold.png|The Hold Holiday Party Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party Magic Sleigh Ride.png|Magic Sleigh Ride Room..png|??? Room See also *Christmas Party 2005 *Christmas Party 2006 *Christmas Party 2007 *Christmas Party 2008 *Holiday Party 2009 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:Club Penguin